A rising star
by isnt-that-wizard
Summary: Revised. Centuries ago on Gallifrey, the Doctor had a daughter. Follow her life from the Academy to the Time War. First in the Starlight saga.
1. Sisterly love

**Hello! its me again, so after I reread my other story I have decided to rewrite it, this time it would be a lot better :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor who, unfortunately.**

"Lola! Mother and father will not be happy!" Nova exclaimed to her little sister.

"I didn't mean too! It was just so cute!" Lola exclaimed back. Nova and Lola were playing out in the fields by the house; Lola had wondered to the woods and had found a cobblemouse, somehow she had managed to sneak it inside the house with no one noticing. Until it ran out of the cage Lola had put it in, and was loose somewhere in the house.

"Lola! Nova! Come down here, now!" they heard their mother, the Nurse, call. Sharing a nervous glance the sisters quickly headed down stairs.

"Yes mother?" the spoke in unison.

"Which one of you brought home a cobblemouse?" she asked, holding up said mouse. Both girls looked away, avoiding eye contact. "I am not mad, I just want to know which of you brought it home."

"It was me." Nova spoke up.

"How many times have I told you, don't bring wild animals into the house, they make a mess." The Nurse sighed.

"Sorry mother, it won't happen again." she apologised.

"Lola. Could you please go to your room, your father and I need to talk to Nova in private." Lola looked over at Nova who nodded, before turning to go to her room.

"Nova, you need to stop taking the blame for Lola. She will never learn otherwise." Her father, the Doctor, told her.

"What do you mean take the blame for her?" Nova lied.

"Nova." Both of her parents looked sternly at her. "We know it was Lola, don't lie to us. I can see right through you."

"I wont take the blame for Lola anymore, can I take the mouse back outside now?" she sighed.

After letting the mouse outside, Nova headed back to her room.

"Did they tell you off?" Lola asked, having been waiting for her to return, worried.

"No, they just told me to stop taking the blame for you."

"The…they knew you took the blame for me." She stuttered.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, just don't do it again. I can't cover you anymore, not if they know."

"Thanks anyway." Lola gave her big sister a hug.

"What are sisters for? Actually don't answer that. Rassilon knows what you would say about Ingrid." The two of the burst into laughter.


	2. Leaving for the Academy

The second sun had barely risen, but Nova Sigma was already awake. Most days she enjoyed waking up early to watch the suns rise, however today she was awake even earlier, today was the day she entered the Academy, so it was only natural she couldn't sleep.

"Mother, I don't want to go." Nova spoke quietly to her mother, who was helping her get ready for initiation, currently she was putting her daughters hair in a bun on the top of her head.

"Now, that's not what you said yesterday, you told me you couldn't wait to go." She smiled down at her. "I felt the same way you do when I entered."

"But all I want to do is to travel and see the wonders of the universe."

"Nova sigma" she flinched at the sound of her father, calling her by her full name (which he never did) as he entered her room. "I promise you that if you go to the Academy as soon as you have graduated I will take you to see as much of the universe as you want."

"Really!" she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Okay, I will go. But do I really have to wear that." she pointed to the black robe that was laid out on her bed. it was floor length and long sleeved. When she had it on the only skin visible was her hands, face and neck.

"Im afraid so, but just remember its better than the graduation robes." Her mother laughed.

"It is time you came with us" two Time Lords approached the house ready to take Nova away.

Nova gave each of her family hugs, except for her older sister Ingrid and older brother Radius, who were both already at the Academy.

"Have funny and study hard." Her mother smiled giving her an extra squeeze.

"Bye. Miss you already." Lola told her tears in her eyes.

"Miss you too."

The Nurse and Lola turned to continue with there daily business while the Doctor pulled Nova off to the side. "Remember don't get into trouble, study hard and don't talk to you-know-you or you'll have me to answer to, okay?" He told her sternly, looking at her right in the eye.

Nova looked down and nodded. "Love you, daddy!" The two Time Lords signalled her to follow. As the Doctor closed the door.


	3. Inciation

Nova and all the other eight years old all gathered round the front gates, waiting mostly in silence with just a few people whispering to each other. Looking around Nova caught a glimpse of a boy looking at her; she smiled, but then quickly looked away when he didn't smile back.

It was then when a Time Lord came up to the group.

"Quiet everyone. When I call your name I want you to line up other here" he pointed to the gate on his left. He started calling out name alphabetic order.

"Alakay, Alyra, Beni, Mayla, Nova, Peeta…" at the mention of the last name whispering broke out upon the children who haven't been called. "Yes, yes, quieten down" he continued calling name until everyone was lined up. "You are each going to look into the Untempered Schism; you are to look for as long as you can. When you turn around you will be lead to the hall where you will wait until everyone has finished, then we will give you a tour of the Academy, and then lead you to the diner hall.

* * *

Everyone went in turns. No one seemed to last very long, but then no one really does. Eventually her name was called out. Slowly she stepped forwards, feeling everyone's eyes on the back of her neck.

"I swear to protect the ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and brain. I will to the end of my days, with justice and with honour temper my actions and my thoughts."

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the place where the Untempered Schism sat. Torches burned brightly leading a path to the Schism.

Upon looking into the Untempered Schism she realised that it wasn't that bad, she felt a small tingling sensation in both of her hearts, and the deeper she looked the more she could she and it feel amazing! When the tingling had disappeared she slowly turned around.

In the hall yet again Nova could feel everyones eyes on her. She walked over to another girl, who was standing by herself.

* * *

"Hello, in Nova." She introduced herself.

"Im Mayla. What were you inspired, ran away or go insane? Although if you went insane you probably wouldn't know you were insane. Sorry am I rambling on?"

"That's okay, I don't mind rambling, I do it too, but don't know which one I am, do you?"

"No." Mayla frowned in thought. "Although…I may be inspired, I really cannot wait to start classes."

* * *

It wasn't until the noise levels went up again that Nova realised they had all be quiet. The Peeta boy seemed to course the noise to increase but naturally Nova didn't think much about it. But he did seem to stand by himself. She was about to go over to talk to him when an arm pulled her back. It was Mayla.

"Don't talk to him. He's the Masters son." Mayla told her.

"So? What does that matter?"

"Rumours have it that he can also hear the same drums that his father can." She whispered so that no one else could hear them.

"But that's just rumours, not necessarily true."

"Don't… just don't." She warned her.

* * *

That evening after they had a tour of the Academy and were given maps, they were shown to the dorm rooms and as luck would have it Nova and Mayla were put in a dorm together both of them were very happy as the two of them had grown close.


	4. First lesson

The next morning Nova and Mayla walked down to breakfast together, at the back of all the first year (everyone walked down together), who seemed to know the way, which was lucky because Nova didn't even with her map.

* * *

After breakfast each of the professors introduced themselves. They were told to call them by number, which Nova thought was helpful as she was terrible remembering names.

* * *

"Good Morning all first years. Now, as you probably already know each of us professors are called by numbers, I am number one. Now, today is your first day in lessons. You only have two lessons each day, both are two hours long. Your time tables are currently being given out now. During the times when you do not have any lessons you are expected to spend studying." Professor one told everyone. After he finished his sentence all the children had their timetables in front of them. "Good. Now if you would all like to follow us we will take you to your first lesson, after that lesson your professor will show you were to go next."

* * *

Upon enter in the classroom for the first time, everyone rushed to the back, no one wanting to sit at the front. Unfortunately Nova and Mayla were at the back of the group so they didn't get much choice; they had to sit at the front.

Once the class had settled down the professor introduced him self.

"Good morning. I am professor number Two. I will to teaching you about the myths and legends of Gallifrey. Since it's your first day you won't actually be doing any work, I want to see how much you already know. So…"he clapped his hands together. "What do you want to start with?"

"Um… number one…what do you know of the Connecting ceremony?" One girl, Dana asked.

"Ah, someone has heard of it… you young lady are possibly the only first year to have heard of it."

"Umm, professor. What exactly is the Connecting ceremony?" one of the students, Maximus, asked him.

"Ahh, you see that's the thing its so rare that not many know of it! He exclaimed.

"So how do you know of it?" another student, Vladimir, asked.

"Well, to be honest I don't but centuries ago when I was a student, the library had plenty of books about it, so I was able to study it and ever since I have know nearly everything about it." He told them all, while walking up and down between the rows of students.

"So, how do we know the Connecting ceremony still exists? Well, we don't the only prove is in books. However, if the said books are correct then we do, well I, know a look about how the ceremony works." He paused, and looked at them all with a serious expression, before progressing "I hope you're taking notes. Anyway." Before he could say anymore, a hand shot up in the air.

"Professor!"

"Yes! Mayla, isn't it?"

"Yes. Is it true about the Connecting curse?"

"That depends if you believe in curses. How much to do know of the curse?"

"Well, I've heard that if a Connected pair decide to unconnected to each other, that they will never again be able to find love, whether they don't find someone or no one else likes them."

"Well, looks like someone's surely already done a lot of studying."

"But, professor?" Nova joined in. "If Connecting is so rare, how do we know that it even exists let alone have a curse."

"Ah. A questioner, are you?" he smirked

"Not really a questioner, more a disbeliever. I only listen to fact and figures prove if you will." She smiled when she saw a small frown on number twos face clearly he was not expecting that.

"We…well you may disbelieve." He stuttered, having not expected that. "But I guaranty after you know everything abut the ceremony you will believe. Maybe even someone in this very room may one day connect to someone."

A loud snort was heard from the back corner.

"Anything you would like to share, Peeta?"

"It's just, how can you say that one of use MAY connect when there is no prove that it exists. For all we no it's just a legend like the Shakri."

"Oh, im not saying I believe it either I just find it very interesting to teach. As you may all be correct and it is just a legend but also how do we know the Sharki's just a legend.

"Of course the Sharki's a legend. It was used to tell us when we were you to keep us for running off at night, its just used as a scary story." More of the students started to join in the conversation. Before they could continue any more, a bell rang off outside the room.

"Im afraid that all for today, we shall continue learning about the Connecting ceremony next lesson, if you wish. Follow me and I will lead the way back to the dining hall." He walked out of the room, the children followed, whispering about the lesson they just had.


	5. History lesson

The whole academy had finished their first lesson of the year; everyone was now in the hall for lunch. Each year had their own table to sit on. Half of the year was talking about the lesson they just had while the other half was talking about their next lesson, Gallifreyan History.

* * *

"That was really interesting. I have never heard of the Connecting ceremony before." Alyra commented.

"I had heard of it but I never really thought about it much. I mean it hasn't been heard of for centuries, I don't see the point in learning about it. It is not going to affect us in life." Mayla stated.

"Oh, Mayla. Just because it won't affect us, doesn't mean it is unimportant. Learning about our history isn't going to help us in the future but we have to study about it." Nova rolled her eyes.

"Ah, but knowing about our history is fun."

"Maybe for you, but I'd much rather just travel back in time and watch history."

* * *

"Afternoon everyone. I am professor Three, I will be teaching you Gallifreyan history. Now, most of you most likely think that this is a boring and unimportant lesson but I assure you it is the most needed lesson of you lifes.

"I am going to start from the begin. Who knows you the first Lord President was? And why was he so famous?" number three asked the class. Before he had finished the second question Mayla hand was in the air.

"The first Lord President of Gallifrey was Lord Rassilon. "Rassilon was the founder of Time Lord Civilisation and perhaps the single greatest figure of Gallifreyan history. He was generally considered the first Time Lord, though some believed that distinction belonged to his compatriot Omega. Most of Time Lord Society hailed him as a hero." "

"Well… someone's done a lot of research" Professor three spluttered. He had arranged to just discuss all of what had just been said for the whole lesson.

"However, some Time Lords challenged that Rassilon was a corrupt megalomaniac who tried to murder his friend Omega and stole his invention to build Time Lord Society." Nova raised her hand and continued.

"Some could argue with that yes, but there is not prove to agree with that point." He nodded in agreement.

"But there is also no prove to disagree with my point." Nova smirked she loved getting her point across when no one else agree with her. She normally ended up being right; she used to argue with her sister Ingrid all the time and she nearly always won.

"Well… just what do you know about Omega?" this young girl was interesting him, both she and Mayla seemed to know a lot considering it is their first day. During lunch the professors were discussing them, knowing that these two at least would go far..

"Um, for starts he was Lord Rassilons' friend, he co founded Time Lord Society and… well that's all I know, for now." Before she came to the Academy she used to love sitting in the library with the Doctor and he would read to her, while most parents read fairy tales, he read her books of learning.

Professor two nodded at this information. "You do seem to know a lot for your first day."

"I do a lot of reading." She simply replied.

"Well. Let's see how much you know. See how much of this you can complete before next lesson." He smirked, handing her a worksheet. "Would anyone else like one?" a few others wanted a sheet obviously Mayla was one of these.

At the end of the lesson Mayla and Nova headed to the library before diner to try and complete the worksheet.


	6. I like Earth

"Nova we could be spending time getting ahead of classes right now." Mayla moaned. The two girls had finished completing the worksheet and while Mayla wanting to research more into the Connecting ceremony, Nova was more interested in searching for some books on different planets mainly Earth.

"I am getting ahead off classes just the ones that we don't have until we are older." She stated pocking her head around the corning from a row of books, none of which interested her. "Any idea where the Earth books are?"

"I dunno. Somewhere out of reach?" she shrugged, not looking up from her book. "Ask the Liberian."

"Ow!" Nova heard a voice cry out from below her on the ladder. "Hey! Did your parents ever tell you not to throw books at people?"

"Oh! Im so sorry! I didn't see you!" Nova apologised, scrambling down the ladder.

"Well I hope you didn't see me." He laughed "otherwise that's just plain rude. oh, how rude of me, im Alakay."

"Yeah I know who you are, we are in the same year after all. I'm Nova."

"Oh yeah, the questioner as everyone calls you." He joked.

"Is that what they call me?" she felt her face going read. she hated everyone knowing her, she much preferred to just stay in the shadows and learn, guess that wouldn't work. "I don't like it, I need a better name."

"Sorry… is this your book?" He handed it to her. "Earth huh, your interested in a level 5 planet?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please don't judge me! It's a beautiful planet, all that blue and green." She smiled wishing one day she would be able to go.

"Im not judging you. Anyway I better get back to my friends. See you at diner." He turned and left, Nova headed back to Mayla with her book.

"What kept you?" Mayla smirked, having seen and heard the whole thing. "Got yourself a boyfriend?"

"What?! No I just dropped my book on his head that's all!" she paused for a moment. "Rassilon im so stupid! What idiot drops a book from the top self?"

"Alyra." Mayla blinked. "We have only had two lessons with her, but I just feel like she is quite dumb."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Nova quoted. "And it was a rhetorical question."


	7. A new friend

The next couple of weeks past relatively quickly for Nova and Mayla. Their friendship blossomed and soon the two became inseparable, they were never seen apart.

It was a couple of weeks later in the year when something happened that would change Novas life forever.

Nova and Mayla were running late for breakfast, not for the first time. When they got to the dining hall, in it was only their year in, (the other years had been told to leave). In the hall two of the boys were fighting. One of them Nova recognised immediately, it was Peeta, the one everyone called insane, and the other was Alakay, one of the popular boys in the year.

It looked like a serious fight, even the professors were trying to break them up.

It wasn't until Nova and Mayla reached the front of the crowd that they saw just how beat up both boys were.

Peeta caught a glimpse of her, she saw him looking at her in the corner of her eye. He suddenly turned and ran out the east door. While all the professors were getting everyone to go to class, Nova managed to sneak off out the door.

She was able to catch up to Peeta outside the library.

"Hey, are you okay? That was a pretty nasty fight" she asked him.

"Im fine" he snapped at her before turning to leave.

"No im not letting you lie to me! Your hurt and I want to help!" she grabbed his arm to stop him for leaving.

Peeta looked shocked that Nova, the girl of peace and learning had just snapped at him. She took a breath.

"Let me take you to the Healers." She smiled at him.

He hesitated, he didn't want to go. "Really im fine." He assured her.

"Please." She looked like she was close to begging him. He saw the look of concern and agreed.

"That's a nasty cut on your cheek, young man. If you left that much longer it might not heal" the Healer told them.

"But can you fix it?" Peeta asked.

"Of course, give us 2 minutes then you can both get back to class"

"See told you it was good that I took you to the Healers." Nova teased him playfully.

"Yeah, well." Came the reply.

"What? You don't seem to want to talk to me? Why? I always see you out of the corner of my eye, you're always looking at me, but never say anything?" she looked at him oddly, there was something odd about this boy.

"My father doesn't want me, to talk to you or Mayla, and I know your dad doesn't want you to talk to me."

"So?" she laughed. "In case you haven't noticed both of our fathers aren't here."

"Yeh I know but why would you even want to be friends with me? Everyone says that im next to be taken away cuz im insane"

"But you're not insane; don't be the monster everyone thinks you are. And I don't care what any one says. Your nice, friendly and kinda cute, you, Mayla and I could be best friends if you just tried. Besides do you really want to be alone with no friends until your four hundred?"

"And that is why your one of the top in the year. You're so smart you just don't know it." The caused Nova to blush, which caused Peeta to smirk.


	8. Two becomes three

The news that Peeta, Nova and Mayla had became friends spread through the Academy, everyone of every year new about them. The second generation, people were calling them, Nova the Doctors daughter, Peeta the Masters son and Mayla the Rani's daughter. How they got married blew peoples minds. Everyone knew that the Master was insane and the Rani was an evil genius.

The trio didn't care what people thought of them, they were friends and that was that. They did everything together. They studied together, they ate together, and they sat next to each other in classes and stuck up for each other.

* * *

When evening when everyone was sat down for diner Radius pulled Nova away to a corner. "Nova, a word if you please."

"Pineapple. No, not that kind of word" she sighed, he never understood her jokes, she however thought they were hilarious. "Let me guess you're here to tell me that you think dad will find out about Peeta and me being friends?"

"Yes. If he finds out during graduation and shouts at you it may ruin my chances of a good job, and I bet Ingrid will say the same." He semi-glared at Nova, not at all surprised that Nova was able to guess what he came to talk about.

"That ages away but, don't worry we have a plan." She knew Radius would get like this. He never cared for family, as long as he had a good job. They only way people knew they were related was because all the siblings had a fascination with Earth.

"We?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Me, Peeta and Mayla came up with a plan. When you graduate all the years have to sit together so we have arranged it so that I sit at the end of the row, Mayla next to me and Peeta next to her. That way we can sit together but dad wont know that me and him are friends, he will just think that he had to sit there, clever eh" she forced a smile.

"That is actually very clever. Well make sure he doesn't I don't wont him to shout at you."

"Yeah I know" she held a snort, like he cared whether she was shouted at. "But don't worry its all sorted." She walked back to her seat and continued her conversation from before.

"What did he want?" Peeta asked.

"The usual, complaining how are friendship could ruin his chance of life." She rolled her eyes. She loved he brother, of course she did but sometimes she thought that he was a little obsessed, worst than Ingrid.


	9. Lola joins the Academy

~Five years later~

"Nova calm down!" Mayla was close to shouting.

"But what if she goes insane. They say that every family has at least one person who goes insane what if it's her." Nova panicked

"You know that's not true. This is Lola. Lola Sigma, your little sister, you are talking about! If anything she will be inspired!"

"I was told I would be inspired but no I want to explore the universe. Do you call that inspired? I call that running away!"

"Well, you are inspired to see the universe" Peeta corrected her.

Nova paused. She hadn't thought of it that way, she did want to see the universe but she didn't think about being inspired to see it. Peeta smirked seeing her stumped at his comment.

"Peeta is right, Lola will be fine and you can see her at diner." Mayla comforted her friend.

* * *

Later at diner the new first year had all sat down at their table.

"Lola!" Nova called walking over. "How was it?"

"It was…okay, I guess. I don't feel any different." Lota frowned.

"Good. that's good. How's mother and father?"

"There okay. Hows Ingrid and Radius? I haven't seen them since before you came here."

"They're more worried about education, you know them." She waved her off. "Preferring to use the days when everyones home to catch up on extra work. At least one of them is likely to end up as president."

"I miss them, but I don't want to walk up to their tables."

"When I first started they both came to check on me at the end of the week, they will properly do the same for you. Anyway I best go Professor number 5 keeps looking at us. She you soon." She waved goodbye and headed back to her table.

"So how is she?" Peeta asked.

"Were we right?" Mayla also asked eagerly.

"She's fine. She has already made friends, she's happy."

"Good" Peeta nodded, he was rather fond of the girl; she was so sweet an innocent, the complete opposite of Nova.


	10. Mind power

The academy had a day off today, a new president was being announced, and they were allowed to do whatever they wanted to, however unfortunately Peeta was ill so he had to stay in the infirmary.

* * *

Mayla and Nova were in the hall eating breakfast.

"Hey Nova!" She turned down the table hearing someone call her name. It was Alyra "Me, Alakay, Mona Kai, Dana and Maximus are going to Arcadia today, your welcome to join us." She smiled at Nova completely ignoring Mayla.

"Actually Nova and I were going to spend the day in the library." Mayla stated.

"I wasn't asking you" she glared at her, before continuing to Nova. "So wanna come, Nov?"

"Don't call me Nov, it's Nova. Actually its Nova Sigma." She shrugged, she didn't like her full name. "And anyway Mayla just said that we are spending the day in the library and you are NOT welcome. Thanks for the offer though." She smiled, innocently. She really wasn't keen on Alyra, that girl was so full of herself, and she did not like how she treated her friends.

"Well, your loss." She blinked, have not expected Nova to decline.

"Bye." Nova and Mayla waved them off.

* * *

Mayla and Nova were the only people in the library, everyone else had gone out. They were both studying for there examinations.

"Mayla, I need you help." Nova frowned, right now reading her book she was extremely confused.

"What with?" Mayla put her book down.

"Dissection. It's the only class im struggling. Now I know how Peeta feels."

"Wait… say that that again?"

"I am not saying it again, you heard me." She rolled her eyes.

"Let me just saviour that request for a moment." She grinned, replying her words in her mind. "Okay!" Nova shook her head at her friend, now she regretted asking Mayla for help. She will never let this go. "Come on, you just need the right book." She stood up, pulling Nova with her as she groaned.

"Cant you just bring it to me." She whined. "I just comfy sat there"

"No, I'll need your help, the books are on the top shelf."

* * *

"Careful, I still say, we should wait until someone else comes." Nova bit her lip, holding the ladder still, with Mayla on top, still trying to reach.

"No, I have almost got it." she called, stretching her arm too far to be natural. As soon as Mayla finished her sentence, she jinx it, she lost her footing, slipped and fell of the ladder, the books falling after her.

"Mayla!"

* * *

Mayla slowly opened her eyes, waking up. She blinked a coupled of time, adjusting to the light and also figuring out where she was. It was the Infirmary.

"Look who's awake." She heard someone from her left, looking over, she saw it was Peeta.

"What happened?" she asked him, last she remembered was she was in library with Nova getting a book.

"No idea, Nova knows though, she's telling the Healers what happened right now."

As if on cue, Nova entered with a healer behind her.

"Thank Rassilon your awake." She rushed over to her bed. "Are you okay?"

"In fine." She assured her, before frowning. "…I think. I don't remember what happened."

"From what Nova Sigma told us, you were reaching for a book on the top shelf in the library, lost your footing and fell, the book followed and landed on your head, you had a small bump but don't worry I sorted that out for you." The Healer smiled. Mayla looked over a Nova who avoided eye contact.

When the Healer had left Mayla turned to Nova. "Okay, what really happened?"

"You feel off the ladder and a book hit your head." Nova repeated.

"No, I remember at least three books; fell off aswell, how come they didn't it me?"

Nova bit her lip, looking at Peeta who was drugged to sleep, to help him get better faster.

"I stopped them." She whispered, Mayla barely hearing her.

"What?" she frowned. "You stopped them? How?" How could one person stop at least two books from hitting her, that made no sense, there was no way she was able to catch the books in time.

"I don't know how, one minute you were falling and a book hit you, next minute I was just staring at the other books and they were just hovering above you." She frowned, she remembered that happening, but it just sounded so impossible. Both girls sat in silence for a few minutes. Before Nova continued. "You don't think that maybe im… maybe im…" she paused looking around to see if anyone was listening, no one was so she continued. "Maybe im insane." She spoke her voice getting quieter at every word, worry over coming her, there had be some saying that you can tell who is insane by things they can do. Some start speaking gibberish, some suddenly have blood around their mouth, some are like Peeta and the Master, they can hear noises no one else can, maybe, just maybe some can use their mind to control things telepathically.

"I don't know." Mayla answered honestly. She thought about it for a bit, trying to think of an answer, but no one really knew how the insane were insane, that's what made them insane, they were different. She hated not knowing something. "I really don't." seeing her friend so distraught and worried she added. "But don't worry I wont let anyone take you away. You or Peeta." Both girls glanced at Peeta, earlier when he was awake him mentioned that he knew the Professors were watching him, and he said that one day they would take him away. But Peeta wasn't actually insane, he just, he could just hear the same drumming he father could when the Master... let it go.

* * *

That night Mayla had to stay in the infirmary, Nova didn't go to dinner everyone would ask questions as to where Mayla was, she went straight to her room, avoiding as many people as she could. She couldn't sleep that night, so she stayed awake, looking out the window, at the night sky. She dreaded to think what would happen if her family found out, especially the Doctor, she knew how he acted around the Mater what if he treated her the same way. She shook her head, she didn't want to think like that... she couldn't...


	11. Siblings fight

"Nova." She gasped awake; she'd fallen asleep on the window. "Sorry, if you were sleeping." She knew it was Lola. She opened the door to see Lola there, a concerned look on her face.

"Do you know how late it is?" she asked, she didn't really feeling like talking, even if it was Lola.

"Are you okay?"

"In fine, just tired." She rubbed her eyes, only now realising how tired she was, even thought she didn't need as much sleep as she used to, she still needed quite a lot.

"Do you want to talk? Can I come it?" she looked at her sister, a look of such concern that Nova couldn't help but sigh and let her in.

"Look, Lola, im fine, really, im just tired. Can we talk in the morning?"

"What happened to Mayla?" Lola either didn't understand that Nova was trying to get rid of her or ignored it.

Nova sighed again, rubbing her face, knowing that Lola wouldn't leave until she knew. "We were in the library earlier, when everyone was out, she was reaching for a book, but she lost her footing and fell, the book landed on her knocking her unconscious." Seeing Lola shocked face, she finished. "She's fine now; the Healers did a good job fixing her up. Can I go back to bed now?" Lola nodded and left. Nova closed the door behind her, sliding down it; sitting on the floor she tucked her knees to her chest and just sat still for the rest of the night. She knew now just who she was upon looking into the Schism, she was insane and it was only matter of time before someone found out and she would be taken away. But she couldn't hurt Lola like that, she just couldn't, it would break her hearts.

* * *

The Visiting days were coming up, Nova was dreading them, and there would be no excuse as to why she couldn't talk to Lola. She had managed to avoid her, Ingrid and Radius, since the day she found out.

* * *

"Nova, why do you keep ignoring us?" Lola asked when the three sisters and Radius were walking home.

"She's got a point, Nova; you used to always speak to us, now you act like we don't exist." Ingrid agreed.

"Oh shut it." Nova snapped. "It's not like you ever come and see us."

"But that's because that's who I am, but you on the other hand, used to always talk to use, now you don't. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I just grew up. We all need to concentrate on our studies."

"Don't tell father, you grew up, he's always trying to get me to 'grow down' as he says." Radius tried to lighten the mood, but Ingrid was louder than him.

"Well, then talk to us now! We have 2 days; you'll be surprised at what you can do in 2 days. Without studying"

She let out a breath, knowing she had no excuse this time. "Alright, we'll do something fun. Together."

"Father, will not be happy." Ingrid exclaimed, laughing.

"Then don't tell him! He will lock me in a black hole for all eternity; you know how protective he can get!" Nova also laughed.

"We won't as long as you don't shut us out!" Lola giggled even though she was serious.

"That's blackmail" she mock-gasped. "You're evil, both of you!"

Ingrid of Lola merely grinned evilly. Nova had told them that just recently she had started growing feeling for Peeta, knowing that the Doctor would not approve Ingrid and Lola blackmailed her.

* * *

Later that evening Radius pulled Nova away.

"What are you hiding?" He demanded crossing his arms, after ensuring that they could not be heard. "When would you ever want to grow up?"

"Have you been waiting all day to say that?" Nova also crossed her arms. Neither of the siblings breaking eye contact.

"Yes, I have, you, obviously have something to hide, I want to know what it is. No matter what."

The two stood in silence, still not breaking eye contact, until Nova glanced over at the lamp on the table, it lit up. Radius turned around, seeing her staring at the lamp, putting two and two together, he grabbed her arm and they walked outside.

"Which one where you when you looked into the Schism?" He frowned, wanting to be sure, before he judged.

"Your clever work it out, I did just show you." She glared at him, trying not to let the tears fall. "Go tell everyone, if you want. See if I care, send me away all you like!" she snapped, but frowned when Radius and hugged her, she hugged him back, she really needed one.

"Nova." He sighed, understanding why she was ignoring everyone. "No one will send you away, not mother, not father, not Ingrid, not Lola, not even me, we're family and family stick together." He finally pulled away from the hug. "I won't tell anyone, I'll keep it a secret, but you can't just ignore everyone. Does anyone else know?"

She nodded. "Mayla does. That how I found out, three books fell with her but I stopped two of them hitting her and I think Mayla told Peeta, but Im not sure, we don't talk about it."

"That makes sense. That was when Lola came to me, saying that you didn't want to talk, I knew something was wrong, no matter how mad or upset you are, you always want to talk to her. Come on." Nova wiped her eyes and they went inside again and continued like nothing ever happened.

it was nice to have a family that always sticks together.


	12. A day off

"Come on, Mayla, its just one day, no one will even know. Please!" Nova begged Mayla.

"No! We will get caught. They will notice something is wrong. Trust me they will know." Mayla argued.

"Well me and Peeta are going whether you like it or not." Nova, being Nova, had gotten bored of all the revision lessons they had for the examinations, so naturally she wanted to get out. She and Peeta, who she had also begged to join her, were going to fake an illness and when everyone was in lessons, they would sneak out to the forests to relax and get the day off. Mayla wasn't happy, they were likely to get caught by someone whether a Professor and a by passer. "Anyway I know a short cut out to the forest."

"If we get caught do I have permissions to kill you?"

"Of course."

"Then count me in." she smiled, she too was getting bored of revising, she already knew everything.

"Yes! I knew I could persuade you"

"So tell me again how do you know of this shortcut?" Mayla asked for the umpteenth time.

"I told you, my dad, told me about it before we enter, he used to use it a lot of the time with his friends, and they never got caught."

"Or he never told you he got caught, if he did. Anyway Mayla I know this way too, my dad used it too." Peeta let out a hollow laugh. "Back when our parents were friends with each other."

"Are you still going on about that? I can complain too, if you want me too." Nova nudged Peeta playfully, knowing he wouldn't complain. He merely stuck he tongue out at her.

* * *

"Still not got caught" Nova mentioned when they arrived at the woods.

"Still got to get back." Mayla countered.

"Come on we came to relax, not complain about getting caught."

"I know, but I still say we will get caught."

"If we do you can kill me and Peeta."

"Wait… why does she have to kill me, also?" he frowned. "This was you idea, we should both kill you."

"Fine you can both kill me, IF and only if we get caught." She pointed her finger at them. "Knowing you both, you will kill me anyway."

"Us?" they both mocked hurt.

"Yes you."

"No we won't" Mayla pouted. Before the trio burst into laughter and laid on the red grass for the rest of the day.

"Okay, seriously, it will be dark soon, we really should head back." Mayla pointed out, sitting up.

"Yeah, guess you right." Nova sighed.

"And when Mayla right, she right." Peeta added.

"So you agree we will get caught." Mayla raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

The stood up and began their walk back to the Academy, until…

"And just what do you three think you are doing out here?" a voice called from behind.

"Uh oh. Busted" Nova muttered, biting her lip. Both Mayla and Peeta get to kill her now. They all turned around to see a middle aged man smirking at them.

"Shouldn't you three be at the Academy? I don't remember being told that there is a visiting day." He smirked down at them, leaning against a tree.

"We were… we were…" Mayla began, lost for words.

"Hold on, are you the Corsair? I heard you were meant to be visiting Mondas?" Nova frowned at the man.

"You got me" he held his hands up in defence. "Tell you what, I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone about me." He grinned.

"How can we trust you?" Peeta asked, crossing his arms, not trusting the man.

"It's this, or get caught by a Professor and disappear forever. Your choice." He smirked, knowing the answer they would choose.

The three of them whispered to each other for a moment before agreeing. "You might want to hurry back before they send bread to you rooms. I gather that you faked an illness. When you're ill they always send bread and water to your room, so you don't have to spread the disease to everyone else."

"How would you know that?" Nova raised an eyebrow. She liked this guy. "Past experience?"

"Something like that. I found out from you parents. I was good friends with them, before we went our separate ways. Now you best hurry." He finished and walked back to the center of the Capitol. While the trio snuck back into the Academy.

* * *

"Well, that was lucky, wasn't it? I knew we would get caught!" Mayla criticized when they got back to their room, Peeta had gone back to his own.

"Can you kill me tomorrow? Or even better in my sleep, so it's nice and peaceful?" she smiled apologetically.

"Nah, we wont kill you, didn't get into trouble did we? BUT if we do that again, I will kill you, and no regenerating." She grinned. she couldn't deny, it had been a great day.


	13. A trip in a TARDIS

"Our first trip! I can't wait; I have always wanted to go to another planet!" Nova exclaimed, delighted by the fact that they could finally visit a different planet.

"I know!" Mayla and Peeta were just as excited.

* * *

"Right then everyone. Gather round, we are going to see the life cycle of a star. If everyone holds on here." Professor 12 pressed a button on the console and 6 poles appeared around it. "Then we should have no accidents. Hold on!" Everyone held on tight as they were in flight. "Right, im opening the window, can everyone see, good. I am able to use the TT capsule to speed up the process. As you can see the Star starts out as a Nebula. It then becomes a sun, which is the main part of its life. Then it becomes a red giant. Which then expands from its own gravity and becomes a white dwarf as the final stages of its life, before it eventually burns out completely, like so."

"Wow." Nova muttered, still staring out of the window, her eyes transfixed on the star as it was slowly burning out.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mayla said, for once she wasn't taking notes, she was just staring transfixed.

"Not matter what stage it's at a star is still beautiful." Peeta breathed.

* * *

Later when hey had arrived back at the Academy everyone was still discussing what they had seen.

"I want to go again!" Mayla whined, annoying everyone.

"Give it a couple of day, and we probably can. Stop whining!" Peeta had had enough along with everyone else; he was the only one, however, to actually tell her to stop.

"Sorry." She muttered, going red. "I forget how over the top I can go."

"Its okay, just sometimes it can become too much."

"Anyway." Peeta shook his head. "What's the best part of a stars life?

"The main sequence! definitely."

"I like the Nebula the best." Nova smiled softly. "Its just starting its life."

"what about you?"

"Black hole." Both girls gave him a look. "What? Its interesting how it expands on itself." he shrugged.

* * *

"Um, Professor, I was wondering whether I would be possibly whether I could have a trip in a TT capsule with you, to help me with my essay on Mondas. Would that be possible?" Nova heard Alakay ask, as everyone was writing up one of their essays for Universal Planetary studies.

"If you stay behind after the class, I will discuss it with you. There may be someone who is able to take you on a trip if you so wish."

After the lesson Alakay stayed behind, apparently he was able to go straight after the lesson, he went with the Corsair, who had needed to also go to Mondas so he had offered to take Alakay with him.

* * *

One week later, Alakay and the Corsair had still not returned, the Professors had just erased him from life which made everyone question what had happened, did he go mad, and lash out on the Corsair so they didn't return? Or did something else happen, were they attacked? Nobody knew.


End file.
